Twisted Emotions
by Moonglow
Summary: Ron discovers feelings for Hermionie that he has never felt before..does Hermionie feel the same? What happens that prevents their love from being true? H/R!
1. Founded Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to this story. The characters recognized below belong to J.K Rowlings, unless further characters that don't belong to her, well, then they would belong to me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermionie, would you mind bringing your attention back to your readings?" Professor McConagall snapped as Hermionie's thoughts were obviously elsewhere.  
  
  
"Sorry Professor." Hermionie muttered with embarresment. Class seemed to crawl by conciderably slow that day. Hermionie found it extra difficult to be attentive.  
  
  
"What was that, Hermionie?" Ron questioned as he, Hermionie, and Harry exited Professor McConagall's class.   
  
  
"Nothing. I just wasn't very interested in the lesson, is all." Hermionie responded shortly.   
  
  
"Not interested in a lesson? Hermionie, not interested in-."  
  
  
"I have more important things to think about, Ron." Hermionie inturrupted." I don't have the time nor the patience to listen as Professor McConagall rabbles on about unimportant nonsense." Hermionie retorted. She whipped her frizzy brown hair in Ron's face as a "and don't question me anymore" sign. But Ron ignored it and continued on.  
  
  
"So, let me understand this. Class wasn't interesting today, Hermionie?" Ron inquired, as he found himself running beside Hermionie to keep up with her quickened pace.  
  
  
"So, you're telling me you were interested in her continuous babble?" Hermionie questioned, stopping dead suddenly as Ron crashed right into her causing her books and paper's to scatter everywhere on the ground.  
  
  
"You irogant prat!" Hermionie shouted out as she began gathering up scattered papers.  
  
  
"I'll get it." Ron offered, but it was quickly rejected when Hermionie jumped up anxiously.  
  
  
"No!!" She yelped, and her tone of voice lowered conciderably as she continued on. "No, I got it, thanks, Ron."   
  
  
"Okay, don't bite my head of Hermionie, I was just trying to be polite." Ron explained as he backed far enough away from Hermionie so he couldn't feel the tension that suddenly filled the air.  
  
  
"Thanks, I got it all now see?" Hermionie said as piles of unorginized papers and books lay unsteadily in her arms. "I'm just going to go freshen up if you don't mind, before we are expected for dinner.  
  
  
And before Ron could say another word, Hermionie had began her way down the corrodor.  
  
  
That day during dinner was rather uncomfortable and unfriendly. Ron attempted many times to reason with Hermionie, but she ignored his comments and finished her meal in what Ron assumed as a record time.  
  
  
"What's the hurry?" Ron asked. His response wasn't quite what he was expecting as a certain moan came from her mouth. Ron thought her could interpret one of the words as "business" and that's all her needed to know to figure out what she had meant.  
  
  
"Harry, have you talked to Hermionie lately?" Ron asked Harry late that night while they lay tiredly on their four post.  
  
  
"No, why?" Harry asked with a groggy voice that told Ron he was half asleep.   
  
  
"I think she's up to something." Ron assumed.  
  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, uninterested.  
  
  
"Well, I don't know, but Harry I think there's something wrong." Ron continued on, wide awake with thoughts running through his mind.  
  
  
"Ron, I'm sure things are just fine. Go to sleep and you can talk to her in the morning, eh?" Harry reasoned, and not long after, all Ron could hear in the still night was Harry's low snoars and the slight whisper of the wind from outside his common room window.  
  
  
If only Harry could feel what Ron felt. If only Harry knew what Ron knew. Ron was unsure with the feelings that swept throughtout his heart and soul, but he did know that whenever he saw Hermionie's beautiful face, or heard her calming voice, the feelings arose.   
  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, there was no answer. "Harry, I think I love her." 


	2. New Developments

A.N- Hey everyone! Here's my new chapter. I wasn't able to get my proofreader (Azkaban Fugitive *wink wink*) to help me out so here it is anyway. I'm hoping one day I'll write a story where I can get like over 50 reviews like some people on here (Silver Ice) N-E-Ways, here you go, I might make some changes, maybe not, let me know what you think so far. Love ya guys! Thanks for reviewing..the whole 6 of you :)   
  
  
  
  
When Ron awoke the next morning, Harry had already left for breakfast. Not having an appetite, Ron decided to write Hermioni a letter to explain his feelings, but despite the fact he couldn't put them into correct meaning, he would never get the courage to give it to her. Ron, then, decided to meet his friends in Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
"Good Morning." Harry greeted Ron.  
  
  
"What's so good about it?" Ron replied, feeling rather frustrated with his failure for writing.  
  
  
"Feeling alright, Ron?" Hermioni questioned. Ron turned his focus to Hermionie, and his dark morning had showed a ray of light.  
  
  
"Eh, yeah…yeah I'm fine." Ron stumbled; he could feel each freckle on his embarrassed face start on fire.   
  
  
"So, Ron? Have a good night?" Harry asked suspiciously. Ron glared over to Harry, obviously longer then he realized because there was a hard slap on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Ron? Are you sure everything's okay?" Hermioni questioned Ron uncertainly.   
  
  
"So, what class is first on our schedule? Sure hope it's not Snape, who wants to wake up to him, right?" Ron commented with a forced chuckle in desperate attempt to change the subject. And to his relief, it had worked.  
  
  
"In fact, I believe you two are expected in Professor fake Trelawny." Hermioni corrected.  
  
  
"Even better." Harry stated. "I get to wake up to Trelawny starring at me with those pitiful eyes while saying 'Oh Harry, I see terrible things for you ahead' Harry mimicked. If what she said were true, I would have died about, hmm, ten times now." Harry commented as he pointed to each of his fingers.   
  
  
That day at Professor Trelawny's class was worse then Harry could have guessed. Not only did Trelawny predict Harry's death. She also told Ron that he would soon face a situation concerning his close friends and horrendous grief.   
  
  
Dinner that day never sounded more appealing. Ron took seconds on everything that lay in front of him, and he took bits of everything for dessert.   
  
  
"Boy, Ron, sure are giving those elf's their day's work." George joked, but his hard laughs were abruptly ended when he noticed Hermioni's hard stare.  
  
  
"I don't see how you could possibly joke about that." She complained.  
  
  
After dinner, Ron could barley excuse himself from the table. Feeling rather sick, he returned to his common room before either Hermioni or Harry.  
  
  
"Hermioni." Harry spoke after Ron was no longer in view.  
  
  
"Yes?" Hermioni asked as she fed herself the last morsels that remained scattered on her plate.   
  
  
"Could we, eh, possibly go for a little walk?" Harry stuttered and he continuously wiped his hands on his beat up napkin.   
  
  
"Of course, Harry, is everything alright?" Hermioni asked in concern.   
  
  
"Everything's fine." Hermioni wiped the last remains off her face and threw the napkin atop her empty plate. She and Harry stood up and walked to the isolated grounds.   
  
  
"I don't mean to sound selfish, but I can't afford to be late in class." Hermioni spoke into the cold, tensed air. Harry came to a sudden halt.  
  
  
"Hermioni, I have to tell you something, and it's kind of important." Harry began.  
  
  
"Okay, then. Say it." Getting rather irritated, Hermioni flashed a quick glance at her wristwatch.  
  
  
"I think, actually, I know. Well, no, actually, I just---"  
  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermioni interrupted her tone of voice much more assertive then Harry's.  
  
  
"All I wanted to say is, I think I like you." Harry finally spoke out. Harry decided, by the astonished look upon Hermioni's face that just telling her wasn't enough. He would have to do more. Harry took a step closer to fill the large gap that stood between he and Hermioni and lightly held each side of her face. He pulled her as close as she could possibly get and delivered a kiss to her trembling lips.  
  
  
An unknown flash of light and a quiet click sent the two friends apart from one another. As Harry glanced around, he clenched his teeth tightly at whom he saw.  
  
  
"Even though you didn't smile for the camera, we all will know it was a picture perfect moment." There standing, with a camera in his hand was Dracco Malfroy. He gleamed rather satisfying at the developing picture that lay in the palm of his hand.  
  
  
"Give it here, Malfroy!" Harry exclaimed his calming and gentle voice now growing large with anger.  
  
  
"Not so fast, Potter." Malfroy smiled as he waved the picture in front a livid Hermioni and Harry. The picture had fully developed and anyone who saw it could easily extinguish exactly what was happening.   
  
  
"What do you want, Malfroy?" Harry finally asked. He knew Malfroy wouldn't give it up without a condition.  
  
  
"It sure is sad that you would do this to your very own best friend, Potter. What do you suppose Ron would say about this?" Malfroy asked, his voice suddenly turning into concern, although he truly didn't care what happened to Ron.  
  
  
"This has nothing to do with Ron." Hermioni spoke. "How about you stop with these childish attempts to get us excited because honestly, it's not a huge deal. Actually, it's no deal at all. Let's go Harry, we don't need to stay here and think Malfroy has the better of us." Hermioni stated matter-o-factly as she grabbed hold of Harry's arm and began to drag him away.   
  
  
"Maybe you would show a little more interests if you're hair wasn't keeping your brain from functioning correctly." Malfroy snapped. "Maybe you should care, because everyone here, even Potter I assume, knows that Weasly has a thing for a certain Mudblood." Malfroy's smile had suddenly stretched from ear to ear, and he looked back from face to lost face, enjoying the tension and confusion.  
  
  
"I'll be talking to you later, Potter? I do assume you wouldn't want this picture to conveniently fall into the wrong hands, now do we?" Malfroy called out as he flashed one last smile and headed towards Hogwarts.   
  
  
"Harry. Is he telling the truth?" Hermioni questioned, her big brown eyes staring into Harry's glassy emerald ones. "Are you aware that, or even if, Ron likes me?"  
  
  
  
  
Does Harry know more then he's telling Hermioni? What does Malfroy really want from Harry? Who does Hermioni truely love? There's only one way to find out!! 


	3. Loss of Power

A.N: Hey everyone! Thanks for pointing out my misspelling...I totally missed that. And a little message to the immature person that gave me an anonymous review "telling" me about my spelling mistake: It's really pathetic and sad that you have to be retarded and not sign your name, if you don't like how I spell...DUSNT THAAT SUK...I wil makke sur I doo alott beter forr yu! Anyway, thanks for everyone else who pointed out HermionE.... (And Malfoy) I got it now. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked deeply into Hermione's curious brown eyes. He felt as if he were in heaven each time he looked into them, for only an Angel could hold as much beauty and innocence.  
  
  
"Hermione, I don't know how Ron feels about you, and that's the truth." He really didn't. He did know that the words that voiced out of Ron's mouth were more frequently about her, but if Ron truly loved her, he couldn't be positive. Hermione's strict face seemed to soften as she let out a deep sigh and a tiny smile.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't be assuming such things. And to be questioning you about Ron's feelings is absurd. How could I expect you to know, right?" Her wristwatch attracted Hermione's attention. "I'm sorry, Harry. I have to leave. I am expected somewhere." Hermione shouted as she quickly turned her heels and began in a quickened pace towards Hogwarts. And before Harry could say another word, she was out sight, but definitely not out of mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Harry, I missed you last night." Ron spoke out to Harry the next morning as they dressed for breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I was busy, sorry." Harry replied.  
  
  
"Doing what?" Ron inquired, watching as Harry desperatly attempted to squeeze his left foot into his right shoe. "Harry, are you all right? You seem a little, eh, lost today."   
  
  
"I'm fine." Harry snapped shortly when he finally realized his proper foot belongings. "Let's just go down to breakfast." And Harry started on his way with Ron shortly behind him.  
  
  
"Well, good afternoon to you both." Hermione said as she sat at the breakfast table, her face pressed into a book.  
  
  
"Hermione, don't you ever take a break?" Ron questioned, reaching for the large book but failed when Hermione slapped his wrist.   
  
  
"Ron, some people here do find the library useful and interesting. You, unfortunately, aren't one of those people. Now, if you wouldn't mind keeping your thoughts to yourself, I'm researching the history of Dark Arts. It says here--"  
  
  
"I'll tell you what, Hermione, I'll keep my thoughts to myself as long as you do the same." Ron interrupted. Hermione opened her mouth as if about to argue with Ron, but quickly closed it and continued reading.  
  
  
"Good morning, Harry. Hermione." Harry turned around to find himself face to face with Malfoy. Hermione, as if repulsed of her readings, distracted herself. Ron's narrowed eyes stirred up with anger.  
  
  
"You aren't welcome here, Malfoy!" He shouted loudly enough for all around him to hear clearly.   
  
  
"Oh, but Weasly, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm just saying hello to Potter and Frizzy. I would prefer if you would keep your concern and outbursts to your own." Malfoy stated, a little too confidently, Ron thought.  
  
  
"Well, I think I'm speaking for Harry and Hermione both when I say that your presence isn't welcome at our table, and if you would kindly leave, that would be nice. If not, I will be forced to do so on my own, if you understand me properly, you wouldn't think twice." He said, in the same tone of voice as Malfoy's. Malfoy's smile only seemed to widen at Ron's threat.   
  
  
"Ah, Weasly, always so determined, although, it just isn't enough. I can almost guarantee that both Mudblood and Potter wouldn't want me to leave, am I correct?" Malfoy smirked as he faced a startled Harry and Hermione. Ron smiled and shook his head as if saying 'You have no idea how unwanted you really are'. But his expression quickly changed when both Hermione and Harry welcomed Malfoy's presence.  
  
  
"I can't believe this!" Ron shouted, louder then before. "You...I can't believe...I think I just lost my appetite." Ron said as he quickly excused himself from the table.  
  
  
"Nice chatting!" Malfoy called out after him. And when he was gone, he turned his attention back to Hermione and Harry.  
  
  
"Alright, this is what's going on. I have a composition to offer you both. This picture, will accidentally fall into Weasly's hands if you don't do as I say, so I would listen closely." Malfoy commented, as if it were life threatening.  
  
  
"Why should we do anything you tell us to?" Harry spoke up with anger in his voice. "How do we even know Ron would be bothered by this picture? As of now, we don't know anything!" Harry continued. Malfoy's wide smile quickly transformed into a confident grin.  
  
  
"Suit yourself, Potter. I guess we'll just see exactly how Weasly feels about this picture once he sees it, eh? Nice conversing with you both. Later."   
  
  
"Wait!" Hermione shouted out after Malfoy's back. She shyly turned her attention towards Harry, almost afraid and said softly. "I believe him."   
  
  
Malfoy quickly winked at Hermione while saying, "I knew you would. You're obviously not as blind as Potter here." Harry ignored his comment.  
  
  
"What is it that you want, Malfoy?" Malfoy pulled out a tiny parchment. Once Harry was able to get a good look it, he noticed it was an outline of Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
"What is that for?" Harry asked, getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
  
"You need to retrieve something that belongs to my family." Malfoy began. "The only thing is, it's hidden in Dumbldore's office. Of course, poor old Albus wouldn't trust me to go near his office, especially alone. But, I do believe you would be much more reliable."   
  
  
"I can't sneak into Dumbldore's office! No way, you're going to have to find something else." Harry argued. He looked cautiously over his shoulder to make sure no teachers were in listening distance.  
  
  
"This is it, Potter. You have your Mudblood friend here to help you out. You can either lose Dumbledore's trust, or lose Weasly's. Time's ticking, and it's ticking fast. I would decide soon if I were you." And with that, Malfoy stood up and left the table, leaving both Hermione and Harry alone, starring blankly and lost into each other's eyes. 


	4. Destruction

A.N: Hey everyone. My 4th chapter, I hope you like it. I don't know how good it is, to me it seems a little weird or boring. But, just review and let me know how you like it. Throw in some ideas if you want. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I don't feel comfortable sneaking into Dumbledore's office and taking something that doesn't belong to me, and then handing it over to Malfoy. I mean, he's not very reliable, and who knows what he wants. I think it would be best if we just let Malfoy show Ron the picture, we'll explain to him exactly what happened." Harry reasoned, but Hermione just shook her head in disapproval.  
  
  
"Harry, it's not that easy. I have to admit something to you, which might make this situation a little more complicated. Well, Ron and me...it's not that easy to just show him a picture and assume everything will be okay. We're not, we're a little more then just...."  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione and Harry grew speechless and shocked. There, running towards them, was Ron. "I'm sorry about how I left, I mean, there has to be a good reason why you guys didn't force Malfoy to leave, right? Well, it doesn't matter now, he's gone. So, what did I miss with that prat anyway?" Ron inquired.  
  
  
"Nothing." Both Harry and Hermione lied at the same time. Ron tilted his head slightly in uncertainty, but seemed to rub it off because a wide smile spread quickly across his face.   
  
  
"Okay, anyway, I was wondering, Hermione, could I talk to you?" He asked as he began to flush with embarrassment. Hermione began to fiddle with her long robe but quickly turned from Harry to Ron and agreed.   
  
  
Ron nodded slightly to Harry before turning his heel and escorted Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
"Hermione, I think I need to tell you something. It's pretty important, so don't laugh." Ron mentioned, beginning to play with his sweaty palms.  
  
  
"I won't laugh, Ron." Hermione responded, as she looked deeply into Ron's eyes.  
  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaking, I am sure you know how I feel about you. People I don't even know seem to know how I feel about you, Hermione." Ron admitted as he put a closure to the space that separated him and Hermione.   
  
  
"I figured out how you felt about me, Ron." Hermione said, as she took a cautioned glance behind to make sure no one was in sight.  
  
  
"Okay, so, my question for you is, how do you feel about me?" Ron asked, his face glowing with curiosity and excitement.   
  
  
"I…I…feel for you, Ron." Hermione said as she looked down at her feet as they drew unrecognizable designs in the dirt.  
  
  
"What feelings are there?" Ron pushed. Hermione seemed at lost for words, but her actions weren't so dull. She turned her direction towards Ron, and looked deeply into his softened eyes and delivered him a kiss so passionately that she felt she had traveled the world in the time she felt Ron against her lips. As they separated, Ron's face no longer pondered for questions, now he showed a bright smile on his bashful face.  
  
  
"Ron, I think I need to tell you something, before we…get any further with ourselves." Hermione began. Ron just nodded, and Hermione continued on. "It's actually rather stupid now that I think about it. Harry thinks so, too."  
  
  
"Harry?" Ron inquired. "What about Harry?"   
  
  
"Well." Hermione began with laughter in her voice. "Harry decided to take me on a walk, and…well…" Hermione stuttered. Then when she looked one last glance into Ron's gorgeous eyes, and his loving face, she found it hard to continue on, although she did.   
  
  
"He told me about you." She spat out at once.  
  
  
"Harry told you about me?" Ron repeated.   
  
  
"Yes. He informed me on how you felt."   
  
  
"I never told Harry." And then Ron seemed to remember something he hadn't before. "Oh, that skrewt, he was awake." Ron said aloud as he punched his leg lightly with his tightened fist.  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned.  
  
  
"Never mind about that." Ron answered and moved his lips closer to Hermione's once again until they made contact.   
  
  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't Hermione and Ron? Hmm, I sure with I had a…camera." Hermione pushed Ron away from him at once, and looked up to see, once again, Malfoy standing there with a scheming smirk spread across his face.  
  
  
"If it isn't Malfoy." Ron shot back. "Once again, inviting himself where he isn't welcomed."   
  
  
"How about we ask Hermione that." Malfoy said slyly. Hermione felt torn, and couldn't quite find the words she was looking for. "Hermione, would you like to see an interesting picture?" Malfoy said as he pulled out a picture out of the pocket of his robe. "I…I…" Hermione stuttered.  
  
  
"Malfoy!" Stadning there behind Malfoy was Harry.   
  
  
"Well, this just gets better and better." Malfoy smirked.  
  
  
Harry ignored Malfoy's statement.  
  
  
"Malfoy, no one wants to see your picture, if you know what I mean." Harry began. "We need to talk." Malfoy's smile only began to grow larger.  
  
  
"Have a nice evening, you two." And took a little bow before leaving Hermione and Ron's sight, and leaving the area with Harry.  
  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron asked after Harry and Malfoy had left. "What does Malfoy want?" 


End file.
